The Relief
by smileyjill2002
Summary: Kurama is requesting a remedy for Atsuko.


"Welcome, Mr. Minamino, I understand you wanted to speak with me," said Kurama's advisor, bowing to him, welcoming him in to the office. "Yes, Dr. Imoto, I wish to discuss this particular matter with you," responded Kurama bowing back. "Please have a seat. What did you wish to speak to me about, Mr. Minamino?" "First just call me Kurama," said the redhead, as he sat in a chair across from the desk of Dr. Imoto, "The thing is while I know I am just a freshman here." "I know, and so far by your records, I'd have to say a very smart one too. You've been acing through your courses." "Yes, well, you see aside from that, the hospital in Ningenkai has allowed me to work along side them on this cancer case." "Oh, but you field is in herbal medicine. How come you are working with this patient?" "Well you see, for one thing she is my best friend's mother. I have known this woman for years. The hospital took that into account, knowing I am going for this medical degree. They figured that she might feel at ease working with someone she knows." "How is she, how long has it been since she was diagnosed?" "About a month ago, I came home and received this call from her daughter-in-law. My wife gave me the message, we raced over to her son's, my best friend's, house. At that point she told us she had breast cancer." "How is she since then?" "Well she has had surgery, to remove the tumor, now she is on chemo." "How is she on that?" "She doesn't know what's worse, the disease or the treatment. A week ago, we threw a party for her granddaughter's first birthday; she had to vomit three times that day. She told me later, that is becoming a constant thing." "That's no fun; sorry she's in that amount of discomfort. So what is it you wanted from me?" "Well I have gone on the Internet, talked to some of the folks in the Cancer Ward at the hospital here, trying to find a temporary solution to her problem. I want to see if I can't find something for her to take, you know, to combat these side effects of the chemo. This so at least she can be comfortable, and will be able to resume normal life." "What sort things have you found in your research?" "Well I was wondering if it would be possible have her start taking medical marijuana. I know here in Japan it is legal to some degree." The professor scratched his black beard for a few minutes. "You are aware, Kurama, that it can only be used for medical purposes. You cannot be using it for personal pleasure." "I understand that, Sir. I also understand the nature of the drug, and am very aware of the risks. I just wanted to ask your permission if she could start taking some." "I don't see why not, I will have to take this up with the board. I will start the ball rolling for you right now." "Thank you, Sir," Kurama bowed his head a bit. Dr. Imoto dialed the phone in his office. "Yeah, dean's office please. Hey Dr. Kiotimo, this is Dr. Imoto. I have a young man in my office here; he's involved with this cancer patient. Yeah. Well this woman, he is looking after, is going through chemotherapy right now. What all is she experiencing?" turning to Kurama. "Loss of appetite, headaches, stomach upset, nausea, vomiting, loss of sleep." Dr. Imoto repeated the list of the symptoms. "He is requesting medical marijuana for this lady. He knows the risks, and he is well aware of the laws here in Japan. Okay," smile creeping along Dr. Imoto, "Really, that's good. Wonderful, I'll be sure to tell him. Bye." "Well what," Kurama wondered. "Yes, you are allowed to use it." "Thank you, Sir. Now where can I go to get some?" Dr. Imoto pointed Kurama in the right directions for him.  
  
Later that evening, Kurama drove back to Ningenkai, over to the Urameshi residence. "Yusuke," seeing his friend sitting on the front stoop, "I have something for your mother I think she might like. Where is she?" "In the bathroom, she will be out shortly." "Is she.?" "Was earlier, but right now she's only going to the bathroom." "Well tell her when she does come out.oh hi Atsuko," Kurama seeing her coming into the doorway. "Hi, ugh I don't know if I can stand this much longer. I wasn't nearly this sick when I was pregnant with Yusuke." "I may have something for you. If you would like to come outside to the truck." She stepped out with him to the curb. "What do you have," watching him take out a small cigarette-looking thing from his briefcase under the passenger's seat. Taking out one of Shizuru's lighters from his breast pocket, he lit it for her. "I want you to take this?" She took a puff of it. Sniffing the air, she described it smelling like burning grass. "That's what it is," he replied, "It's medical marijuana." "Marijuana?" startled Yusuke, "why are you giving her weed? Won't you get in trouble?" "Not really, first thing tomorrow, I am going down to the police department and clearing it with them. I do have permission from TU to use it. What do you think, Atsuko? How do you feel right now, with that weed in body?" "I like it actually; I am still feeling a bit queasy, but not as I was earlier." She continued to smoke on the joint, letting its smoke filter through her body. "You may still feel sick, but this weed will eventually work through you, letting your stomach to settle down. I have done research on this. But I am going to caution you, only use it a few times. I don't want you hooked on it, because at this point it's the last thing you need. And whatever you do, keep it out of Megumi's reach." "Thank you, Kurama, " she winked, feeling a lot better. 


End file.
